


My Harry (Gryles/Larry)

by Plas95



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plas95/pseuds/Plas95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Louis...he just came out! He needs someone to let him know he's going to be alright. Do you remember when we came out? How scared and alone you felt? I'm trying to help him not feel that way. And I NEVER answered a phone call from him while we had sex!" Harry shouted, knowing that he did but hoped that Louis wouldn't bring it up again.</p><p>"Harry, you did answer the phone. You answered it and you left me so you could talk to him! And do you know why he came out?" Louis asked. Harry stayed silent for a while and Louis took that time to answer for him. "He came out because he fucking fancies you! He's stealing you from me..." He whispered that last sentence.</p><p>"He doesn't fancy me, Louis! And he isn't stealing me away from you! You're pushing me away!" Harry shouted at Louis through the phone.</p><p>"How? How am I pushing you away? By trying to spend time with you? Is that how I'm pushing you away? I can't push you away if you're never here! And Harry, you have to be bloody blind to not see that he fancies you! Even the fans know that he fancies you!" Louis shouted, throwing his head back and hitting the wall.</p><p> </p><p> "Well, I don't fancy him." lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Cover by Lotte_xx on Wattpad. :)

 

 

 

 

Louis had a feeling that his boyfriend of almost three years has been cheating on him with one of his best mates. Harry never answers his phone, he locked his phone, he's always out late, he doesn't touch Louis anymore, and the last time they made love, Harry's phone rang and guess what he did. He answered his phone and left Louis to talk to whoever it was that called, which Louis later found out was his mate, Nick. Everything was about Nick. Always.

Louis loves Harry more than anything in the world. Louis loves him so much that he asked one of his close friends to help him pick out engagement rings. Louis was so sure that Harry would say 'Yes' when he was going to ask Harry marry him, but after Louis watched a video of Harry and Nick sneaking around while he was 'with his mom and sister', Louis confronted him about it.. And that's how Louis fucked everything up. That's how Louis ended up here. With the love of his life hanging on to someone else's arm. With the love of his life not knowing who he is. With the love of life thinking that he is just some of jealous friend. He doesn't know the truth. He doesn't know how much Louis loves him, or that the ring he wears on his finger is from Louis. And who's fault is that? Louis's, but its also Nick's.

Nick. Because he lied to _Louis's_ Harry.


	2. Chapter One.

"Just call him Lou, I'll keep looking." Eleanor said told Louis as she looked at more rings, mainly for herself. Louis had just bought Harry an engagement ring. He was so excited and extremely nervous. Louis nodded and headed off to a more private section of the store to call his boyfriend.

"Ello?" Harry answered after the phone rang a few times.

"Hey, babe!" Louis greeted with his usual, happy self. and who wouldn't be happy if they just bought the love of their life an engagement ring?

"Uh, yea Louis?" Harry nervously answered, sounding a bit off, but Louis brushed it off.

"I was just wanting to tell you that I love you." Louis excitedly told him. When they first said those three little words, they'd call each other at random times just to say it.

"Uh.." Harry hesitated, which worried Louis. Was Louis being too much? Did Harry not love Louis anymore? Those and many other questions ran through Louis's brain before Harry sighed. "I love you too." He whispered, barely audible and that confused Louis even more.

"So, what are you doing?" Louis asked, trying to get the odd feeling to go away, which didn't really work. He still felt like Harry was hiding something.

"Nothing, Just with mum and Gemma at the... mall.. They are, um, in, uh, Victoria's Secret...?" Harry hesitated again, making it easy to understand that he was lying like a dog.

Louis frowned abit.. another lie.. He's been doing that a lot lately.. Louis couldn't help but feel hurt that Harry hasn't been truthful to him. "When will you be home?" He quietly asked Harry, knowing the answer already but wanting to hear it from Harry.

"Tonight" Harry giggled, he fucking giggled! He hasn't giggled, chuckled or laughed around Louis in a long time.., and 'shhed' someone before Harry spoke up again. "After I have dinner, I'll head back to the flat.." He slowly told Louis.

"Okay, I'll see you then?" Louis asked, trying not to sound desperate, but he was desperate. He wanted his boyfriend to spend time with him and not someone else all the time.

"Yeah, sure.. What are you doing? Aren't you suppose to be recording?" Harry asked Louis when the other person, who sounded male, left to go refill their sodas or at least that's what he said.

"No, I got the day off... I'm hanging out with El." Louis explained, he didn't want to tell Harry exactly what he's doing because he wanted the ring to be a surprise. And would it be a surprise if Louis told him? No, no it wouldn't.

Harry sighed, "Look, listen, I have to go, mum and Gemma are back." He lied.

Louis frowned a bit and looked at El, who was trying on a ring. "I'll see you tonight, yeah?" Louis asked again, hoping that he could spend at least ten minutes with the man he loved before they went to bed and Harry left the next morning.

"I don't know, Louis. I might stay the night with them." Harry told Louis as he giggled again and whispered 'Stop! I'm talking to Louis.' to the guy he was with.

Louis frowned and looked around the store, wishing that Harry would just tell him the truth for once. "So, you don't want me to stay up and wait on you?" He asked, biting his bottom lip.

"No, Louis! Just.. Just have fun with her, Louis." Harry groaned in frustration. But what got Louis the most is that Harry called him 'Louis'.. he rarely calls Louis 'Louis'. But know that Louis thought about it, Harry hasn't called him a pet name or a nickname in a while.. like a month or so. 

"Okay, I love you, Harry." Louis tried saying without bursting into tears on the spot and hoping that Harry would say those three words back to him, but he didn't. Harry hung up with a 'Okay, bye.' Louis looked down at his phone Call Ended. 'He hung up.. Is he mad? Am I too clingy? Is he getting tired of me?' Louis asked himself as he wiped his eyes and headed back to Eleanor.

"Look at this ring I just bou-Whats wrong?" Eleanor asked, wiping the stray tears off of Louis's face. Louis just shook his head and turned to leave the jewelry store with the rings safely tucked in his pocket.

"LOU! LOUIS!" Eleanor chased after Louis when he didn't wait for her. Louis ignored her and just walked to his car, sitting in the passanger seat. "I guess I'm driving?" She asked as she sat in the driver's seat and started to drive to Louis's and Harry's flat where her car was.

After a few minutes of silence, and sniffles from Louis, she spoke up. "Okay, Lou, what the hell happened in there? What did Harry say?" She asked, getting aggravated at Louis because they normally tell each other everything and she didn't like not being in the loop.

Louis stared out the window and sighed. He knew that she was going to get it out of him someway, so he might as well tell her now. "Nothing, he called me 'Louis', said he wasn't coming home tonight and hung up..." Louis whispered. Eleanor, and Harry, knows how much Louis hated it when Harry calls him 'Louis' because it doesn't make him feel as loved.

"Lou, he loves you, he's probably just busy with his mum and Gemma.. He hasn't seen them in a while.. He just wants to spend time with them." She tried to reason with Louis, knowing that Harry most likely wasn't with his family. Louis nodded and got out of his car as soon as they reached his place. He took a deep breath and walked to the door. "Thanks for the help today, El. I hope he agrees to marry me.." Louis said and smiled a sad, pathetic, small smile at her.

"He will Lou, he loves you." She told him as she climbed into her car to leave. Louis sighed. "He doesn't act like it.." He mumbled to himself as he walked into his and Harry's flat. He got his phone out and unlocked the screen before opening his texting app. 'El is just helping me with something, Harry. Please don't be mad at me. I love you.xx' He sent to Harry before putting his phone on the charger and taking a shower. When he got out 30ish minutes later, he checked to see if Harry had texted him back. He wasn't surprised when he saw that Harry hadn't. He sighed and logged onto his secret Twitter account that no one but Harry and himself knew about.

@gryleslife: Harry and Nick were sneaking around, agian! Poor Louis is just so stupid, Harry doesn't love him, he loves Nick and Nick loves Harry.

@Larrylove: Harry sneaking around with Nick... it looks like he's cheating on Lou.. I hope not.. I love Larry.. *insert video here*

Louis furrowed his eyebrows when he saw a video attached to the tweet. He opened the it and the first thing he saw was Harry grabbing Nick's hand and running into a store. Then Nick pulls Harry into him, hugging him tightly. Louis felt the tears start to stream down stream down his face as he continued to watch the video. Then it gets blurry and it looks like Nick kissed his Harry. Louis slammed his laptop shut and picked up his phone, still no text from Harry.

Louis began to cry even more... Harry was caught.. There is video proof that Harry was cheating on Louis. "How can I be so stupid? How could I believe that he loves me? I can't believe I fell for him. I wish he would have just told me so I wouldn't have wasted my time, love, or money on someone who doesn't feel remotely the same about me." Louis shouted out to himself in anger. He ended up crying himself to sleep and woke up 3 hours later. 4 PM and still nothing from Harry. Louis wished that he would have known that Harry really didn't love him before he bought Harry an engagement ring and he wished that he knew how much he didn't mean to Harry before he fell in love with him.


	3. Chapter Two.

Ring, Ring, Ring, Ri- I'm sorry, but the number you cal-. Louis hung up and tried calling agian.That's the THIRD time Harry has ignored Louis's phone call.. "DAMMIT Harry!" Louis yelled and threw his phone on my pillow before picking it back up and putting it to his ear. Three times in an hour. He ignored all three of Louis's phone calls in one hour. More tears began to fall from Louis's eyes as he waited for Harry to answer.

Ring Ring R- "What Louis?" an agitated Harry answered.

"Harry! I've been worried sick about you! Why haven't you answered?" Louis frantically asked. He wiped the tears off of his cheeks and smiled a small smile when he heard Harry's voice, even though Harry was mad at him for calling over and over again.

"Louis, I told you what I'm doing. You don't have to call me every 10 minutes! You don't have to call me all the damn time! Give me some space!" Harry yelled. Louis was shocked. Harry hardly ever yelled at Louis, unless you count the playful yelling and the yelling that was made when they were making love.

"I'm sorry... I was just worried..." Louis whispered, not wanting to make Harry even madder than he already was.

"Louis, you don't need to worry about me. I'm not a kid, y'know." Harry told Louis, still sounding mad at him for being a concerned boyfriend.

Louis looked down at the floor and swallowed the lump in his throat. "Yeah, I'm sorry. I just wanted to make sure my boyfriend and his mum and sister are okay." He said, putting an emphasis on a few selective words.

"We are fine, Louis. Is that all you wanted? To make sure we are okay?" He asked, trying and failing to sound less annoyed.

"Actually, I was wondering who all is with you? Other than your mum and Gemma?" Louis asked, hoping to get the truth out of him.

"Mum and Gemma left a while ago. Nick showed up and we are hanging out at his flat." Nick. He's with Nick.. At least he didn't lie this time. But knowing that he didn't lie didn't stop the tears from streaming down Louis's face when he realized that Harry had chosen Nick over Louis, his own boyfriend, again.

Louis tried to wipe the never ending tears off of my face, which didnt help much. "Oh, you're with Nick. I see why you don't want to talk to me-" Louis whispered. "Louis, stop." Harry interrupted. "-I'm sorry for interrupting your date." He finished as he wiped his eyes again with the back of his hand.

"Date? Louis, I'm not going on a date with him! He's just a mate! He needs me like you El needs you! Don't make this into something it isn't!" Harry yelled through the phone. Nick came in and Louis heard him say, "I'll just go to the kitchen... I'll make you some tea, ba-Harry." which caused Louis to cry even more.

"Why don't you talk to me when you are with him? You always answer your phone when he calls and we are together! You don't even acknowledge me anymore! Fuck, Harry, you answered the phone and left when we were about to have sex! Its like you don't care about me anymore..." Louis whispered into the phone as he sat down on the floor with his back against the wall, letting his tears fall freely.

"Louis...he just came out! He needs someone to let him know he's going to be alright. Do you remember when we came out? How scared and alone you felt? I'm trying to help him not feel that way. And I NEVER answered a phone call from him while we had sex!" Harry shouted, knowing that he did but hoped that Louis wouldn't bring it up again.

"Harry, you did answer the phone. You answered it and you left me so you could talk to him! And do you know why he came out?" Louis asked. Harry stayed silent for a while and Louis took that time to answer for him. "He came out because he fucking fancies you! He's stealing you from me..." He whispered that last sentence.

"He doesn't fancy me, Louis! And he isn't stealing me away from you! You're pushing me away!" Harry shouted at Louis through the phone.

"How? How am I pushing you away? By trying to spend time with you? Is that how I'm pushing you away? I can't push you away if you're never here! And Harry, you have to be bloody blind to not see that he fancies you! Even the fans know that he fancies you!" Louis shouted, throwing his head back and hitting the wall.

 

"Well, I don't fancy him." lie. "But if you keep acting like you do, you will push me away! You are constantly jealous over something that isn't even real! Grow up Louis!" Harry told Louis through the phone, he was getting seriously pissed over how Louis was acting.

"I have every right to be jealous!" Louis shouted.

"NO! THERE ISN'T! THERE IS NOTHING TO BE JEALOUS OF!" Harry yelled, silencing Louis for a minute.

"FINE! Since I'm so jealous and I'm pushing you away, I'll go! You have fun on your nondate with Nick. I have some rings to return." Louis yelled as he stood up and walked to where he placed the rings, snatching them up and putting them back into his pocket.

"ITS NOT A DAMN DATE, LOUIS! Don't be stupid!" Harry shouted, not hearing the 'rings' part of what Louis said.

"I'm not, I'm just helping you out." Louis replied as calmly as he could. If your boyfriend is cheating on you and lying about it, would you be calm? No, no you wouldn't, so why should Louis?

"Stop it, Louis, please..." Harrys said, his voice cracked. 'So he's crying? Why? Because he can't use me anymore? Good.' Louis thought bitterly.

"I'm staying at El's tonight. Stay at Nick's or your mum's since that's who you have been with all day." Louis told him as he put the phone on speaker and opening his texting app.

"Louis, please, I'm beg-" Harry began before Louis interrupted him. "Have you kissed him?" "What? No!" Harry shouted, almost immediately.

"I find that really hard to believe, Harold." Louis spat his name out like it was poison and composed a text to Eleanor.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Harry asked, sounding and feeling offended.

"You are always with him-" 'Hey, El, can you come and pick me up, I need to take these rings back. And then I'm staying at yours.'. He sent Eleanor as he spoke. "-always and don't say its to help him. He's perfectly fine-" 'Are you sure? But, yeah, I'll come and get you. I'll be there in 15, then we are going to talk.' Eleanor responded almost immediately. "-and you've been lying to me." Louis told Harry.

"That doesn't mean that I kissed him." Louis scoffed and rolled his eyes. "And what have I lied about?" Harry asked.

"Who were you with this morning?" Louis asked again.

".......Mum and Gemma.." Harry told him after a minute of silence.

"Really?" Louis asked, picking at his finger nails.

"Yea.." Harry hesitantly told him.

"That's a lie." Louis simply stated.

"How would you know? You weren't there!" Harry yelled, again.

"No, I wasn't, but our fans were!" Louia yelled back.

"...What?" Harry said, sounding worried. Good.

"Harry, how fucking stupid do you think I am?" Louis asked, chuckling.

"I never said that you are..." Harry whispered.

"A few fans caught you and Nick this morning, Harry..." Louis confessed and looked at a picture on the bedside table of him and Harry when they first began dating.

"...I.. I wasn't.. I was... with mum..." Harry said. Louis could hear him gulp nervously.

"Stop. Just stop lying. Just save it. You two were spotted this morning.. So, please, don't lie, Harry.." Louis whispered, desperatly wanting Harry to tell him the truth.

"Louis, I was there, I think I'd know who I was with!" Harry yelled.

"So you are saying that our lovely, faithful fans edited a low quality video of you and Nick this morning running away from the crowds? At the same time that you told me that you were with your mum and sister?" Louis asked, smirking. 'I won.' He thought to himself.

"We were trying to hid so we wouldn't get trampled by fans, Louis! It wasn't anything romantic!" Harry admitted, not realizing that he had given himself away until he said it.

Louis laughed. "You just said that you weren't with him, Harry...-" 'Where are you at, El?' He sent Eleanor. "-And I never said anything about it being romantic.."

"Louis, I..-" 'There was a wreck...:/ I'll be there when I can.. Sorry.' Eleanor replied. "-It wasn't romantic! We are just friends!-" 'Okay, be careful.' Louis told her. "Do you think that I'm a manwhore like everyone else?! You are just as bad as the haters!"

"No, Harry!" Louis shouted and sighed. "I loved you, I still love you, but you act like you don't give a single shit about me..." Louis said, his voice breaking at the end.

"Now you love me!" Harry said in his 'angery' voice, which scares the shit out of Louis. "Now that I bring up how much people hate me, you love me? Now that I bring up how much of a 'whore' I am, you say that you love me?!" 'Shit, his voice keeps rising... He's pissed.' Louis thought. "I love you with everything in me! And you have the bloody nerve to call me a cheating whore?" Harry continued to shout.

"I never called you that, Harry." Louis calmly told him.

"Whatever, Louis. I'm gonna go, Nick needs me, and I need him..." Did you hear that? That shattering sound? Yeah, that was Louis's heart.

"Am I going to have to return your engagement ring?" Louis asked quietly, knowing that he was. Harry didn't need him, he had Nick.

"Yea-Wait, what? You bought me a- and..and I chea-Please don't-." Harry cried. 'Did he just admit that he was cheating on me?' Louis asked himself.

Louis broke down right there. "Harry, you-" He started, but was interrupted by a loud crash and multiple screams. He sat there in silence until he heard Nick's voice through the phone. "HARRY! OH MY GOD, HARRY! LOUIS, LOUIS ARE YOU THERE? OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD!!" Nick shouted in the phone.

'What just happened?' Louis asked himself.


	4. Chapter Three.

"Hello?! Louis? LOUIS!? DAMMIT! LOUIS? Are you there? LOUI-?" Nick yelled into the phone. "What happened?" Louis forced himself to say, barely whispering.

"He...There-They-" Nick started to sob on the phone, not being able to stop crying as he spoke. "I'm so so sorry, Louis! Its my fault! I'm so sorry.. He.. He was.. He was walking to his car an-and some drunk guy, he hit him and he's he's bleeding! OHMYGOD! There is blood everywhere.." Nick cried into the phone, completely terrified as he watched his best mate and secret lover laying on the cold, hard ground, completely lifeless. Louis's eyes began to water even more, if that was even possible. "Louis, the ambulance just got here. They ar-are taking him to the hospital." Nick choked out. Louis nodded, even though he knew that Nick couldn't see him.

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Make sure my baby is alright." Louis barely chocked out. Nick agreed and hung up.

"Lou? Louis, where are you?" Eleanor called as she walked into his and Harry's flat. "Lou? Whe-Oh my gosh, what happened?" She asked when she saw Louis frantically walking around the room, pulling his hair and mumbling 'My baby, my poor, poor baby!'.

"Take me..Take me to the hospital." Louis told her, his blood shot eyes starring into her curious one's. She nodded without question and helped him to the car before driving to the nearest hospital. Louis sat in silence, staring out the window and praying to any god that was out there, begging for his boyfriend to make it.

 

 

Nick stood in the waiting room of the hospital, pacing back and forth. "This is my fault, I told Harry that it would be okay, I kissed Harry, its my fault that he was hit. He was just trying to go home and talk Louis into staying with him. But I can't help it, I'm in love with him. I'll always be in love with him. Now he's in surgery. The doctors are trying to keep him alive. His brain, it was hit really hard, he has a concussion. Its all my fault!" He mumbled to himself as he pulled his hair, causing some of it to fall out.

It was Nick's fault, partially anyways it was also Harry's, but Nick wouldn't let Harry leave when he wanted to. Nick told him that Louis would be okay with him and Harry being together. Now he's hurt, he might not live. Nick might have lost the love of his life and he really hoped that Harry was okay. Nick didn't think that he would live if Harry didn't make it through this surgery.

"NICK!" Louis shouted to the man his boyfriend was secretly seeing. 'Fucking Nick, fucking hospital.' Louis thought to himself. "NICK!" he shouted again.

"I'm so sorry, Louis." Nick whispered when Louis was in front of him.

"What happened? Is my baby okay?" Louis frantically asked, not caring if he was making a scene. He just needed to know if his Harry was okay. That's the only thing that mattered to him at the moment.

"He was walking to his car, and he wasn't paying attention, and some drunk idiot hit him, he-" Nick began before Louis grabbed Nick's collar. "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU LET HIM WALK OUT IN FRONT OF A CAR, YOU IDIOT!" Louis yelled in Nick's face. "-I tried to stop him, now stop yelling!" Nick told him, sighing a bit. "Just tell me that my baby is okay, if he isn't I swear, you will be a patient at this damn hospital! And that's not a threat! That's a promise!" Louis promised him, narrowing his eyes at Nick and dropping his hands from Nick's shirt.

"He's in surgery right now, I don't know what's going on with him... I'm sorry." Louis just nodded and walked to an uncomfortable, plastic chair, taking his seat in it.

Louis sat there, in that chair, for several hours, not moving an inch and barely breathing. Liam, Niall, and Zayn are all in different countries and they won't be able to fly down for a few days. Harry's mum and sister never even came here, and they won't be here for a few days as well. So its was just Louis, his baby, and the guy he's cheating on Louis with. He so want to kill Nick, but like they say, it takes two to tango..

 

 

"Any one here for a, Mr. Styles?" a brown headed nurse called out as she entered the room. Louis and Nick both shot up and ran to her. "I'm his boyfriend, Louis Tomlinson!" She gave Louis a strange look.. 'Stupid homophobe.' He thought. "I'm his, well,-" Nick began, not really knowing what to call himself. "Mate, he's his best mate, Nick Grimshaw." Louis interrupted, not even wanting to hear Nick's voice.

"Well, Mr. Tomlinson, Mr. Grimshaw, Mr. Styles, he" the nurse said as she flipped through her clipboard, looking for the correct sheet. After about thirty agonizing seconds, she looked up at the two with sympathetic eyes. "I'm sorry, boys, it looks like Mr. Styles didn't make it through his surgery." She sadly told them.


	5. Chapter Four.

Louis didn't know what to do, so he just fell to the floor. He curled up in a ball and cried his little heart out.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Tomlinson, there wasn't much the doctors could do, his body couldn't handle the surgery. His heart just, well, it stopped." Louis looked up to his boyfriend's other lover (that just isn't something that he'll ever get use to saying). "His lungs were bad anyw-" "Wait.." Nick stopped the nurse, holding his hand out. "I thought he had surgery on his head? Not his lungs?" Louis looked up at the nurse before standing up. "I swear.." He began, but Nick stopped him so the nurse could tell them what happened and what she was talking about. "Mr. Jase Styles, he-" She started again, this time Louis interrupted her. "Woah, woah, woah! WHO THE HELL IS JASE?!" He yelled at her.

"Calm down, Lou." Nick whispered in Louis's ear, rubbing Louis's back. "We are here for Mr. Harry Styles." Nick, calmly, told the jackass of a nurse that Louis was glaring at.

"Oh, I'm sorry for the confusion." She smiled at Nick and flipped through the clipboard again. "Mr. Harry Styles, he should be okay. He just got out of surgery about an hour ago. He's still out, though. He's in room D245 on the third floor." She smiled at the two boys. Louis nodded and took a deep breath as the nurse left them.

"I'm sorry, Nick. I just love him." Louis cried on Nick's shoulder as Nick rubbed Louis's back. "Can you come in there with me?" Louis shyly asked Nick. He nodded his head and they began to walk to the elevator with Louis still sobbing."This is my fault, Nick." Louis whispered.

"No, no it isn't. Don't say that, Lou. He loves you, he'll forgive you. Right before he got hit, he cried because he thought that you were leaving him for good. And when you said something about an engagement ring, he ran out of my flat and across the road." Nick explained, trying not to break down himself because he knew that Harry would never love him like he loved Louis.

"See! Nick, it is my fault! I'm such a jackass! If I wasn't so damn jealous, he wouldn't be in the hospital! He could've died!" Louis screeched out. He hit his head on the elevator door multiple times.

"No, that isn't what I meant.-" Nick told him, moving his head from the wall of the elevator so he wouldn't damage his brain. "But its true!" Louis yelled. "-Lets just go see him, alright?" Nick asked. Louis nodded and they walked out of the elevator and to Harry's room.

Harry looked different. His head was shaved and he had bruises and scars and stitches all over his body. He had multiple wires attached to him to make sure that he was alive and stayed alive. "He looks peaceful." Louis whispered as he took a seat next to Harry. "He does." Nick agreed. "I hope he can't feel any of this pain." He sighed and sat in a chair by the opposite wall. "Me too.. Do you think he'll wake up?" Louis asked and grabbed Harry's hand, lacing their fingers together and rubbing his thumb over Harry's bloody knuckles. "I know he will." Nick hugged my side.

"What if he doesn't? Or what if he does, but he doesn't remember me? What if he hates me?!" Louis whispered, thinking of every bad thing that could happen, knowing that one of them will.

"He's going to be okay, Louis. Trust me, okay?" Louis nodded, "Okay, I do. I trust you." They were quiet for a while until Louis spoke up, revealing his plans that he made. "I was going to ask him to marry me tonight." He smiled and squeezed Harry's hand before stroking his knuckles again and looking up at Nick. "I even reserved his favorite restaurant. The whole thing." He wiped the tears off of his cheeks with his hand that wasn't holding Harry's.

"He would have loved it." Nick whispered, wishing that Louis didn't say that because he knew that Harry would stop what they had so he could be with Louis forever.

"Do you think that he would want to marry me?" Louis looked up to Nick, who nodded. "Yeah, I really do." Louis smiled through his tears. "Do you think that he'll be mad if I put his ring on his finger?" Louis asked, playing with Harry's ring finger. Nick shook his head, "No, he'd love to wake up and look down to see it on his finger." Louis smiled wider and nodded before taking the ring out of his pocket and placing it gently on Harry's ring finger. He leaned down to Harry's ear, "I love you" I whispered before cupping cheeks and placing a gentle kiss on his lips. "Do you think he'll forgive me? When he wakes up?" Louis asked Nick, grabbing Harry's hand again.

"I know he will, even though you did nothing wrong." Louis nodded and kissed Harry's forehead, then both of his cheeks, his nose, then his lips again. "I love you, Harry." He grabbed Harry's hand for the third time, but something felt wrong. "Nick.." Louis whispered, looking up to his lover's other lover, "Yeah?" Nick asked, not really paying attention to Louis. "Are his hands suppose to be this cold? They weren't like this earlier." Nick's eyes widened before he ran and touched Harry's hand. He said nothing, but ran out of the room. "Harry, baby, you are going to be okay, you are going to wake up, then we are going to get married and have kids. We are going to live together until we are old!-" a long beep filled the room "-Please, I can't lose you, I thought I did. Harry, if you aren't okay, I can't live. I won't live. I love you, baby. I'm so sorry." A few seconds later, Louis was being escorted out of the room, still shouting about his plans for their future to Harry.

"YOU LIED! YOU SAID THAT HE WAS GOING TO BE OKAY! HE'S FUCKING DYING! AND YOU FUCKING LIED!" Louis screamed, shoving a finger into Nick's chest. "You lied." He whispered, falling into Nick's chest. Nick wrapped his arms around Louis and just let the smaller boy cry on him. "Shh.. Everything is gonna be okay, Louis, everything will be fine." Nick promised, staying in this position for what felt like hours. Louis thought that he lost Harry once, he didn't know what he'd do if he really lost Harry.

 

 

"Anyone here for a Mr. Harry Styles?" a nurse, thankfully a different one from before, asked. Louis looked at her and walked up to her, trying to smile. "I am, I'm his fiancé..." Louis told her, even though Harry didn't agree to marry him, he still wanted to say that they were engaged. "Well, Mr. Tomlinson, correct?" She asked and Louis nodded "Well, your finance, he's awake. You can go back to his room, if you'd like. The doctor will be there shortly to tell you what happened." Louis smiled widely and ran to Harry's room, sending a 'thank you!' to the nurse.

When they reached Harry's door and Louis stopped. "Why did you stop?" Nick asked Louis. "The last thing they did was fight! I asked him if he wanted me to return his ring! Nick, he hates me!" Louis whispered, turning to look at Nick. "Louis, look at me, he doesn't hate you, he loves you. He's wearing the ring now, isn't he?" Louis slowly nodded. "But he didn't even know that I put it on him..." He whispered sadly. "It doesn't matter, Lou. What matters is that he's wearing it now." Louis smiled at Nick and opened Harry's door. He smiled even wider when he saw his baby sitting on his bed. Harry looked over to Louis and Nick as Louis ran over to him, sobbing into his chest. "Harry, I'm so sorry, baby! I'm so sorry! This is all my fault! I'm so sorry! Thanks for not leaving me, baby, I love you so much!" Louis looked up when he noticed that Harry wasn't moving, he felt like a stiff piece of wood. He looked into Harry's eyes, he looked so confused. His eye brows were scrunched together, like he was thinking. He finally looked at me, and what he said almost killed me right then and there. "Who are you?"


	6. Chapter Five.

Louis looked up from Harry's chest to see if the younger boy was joking. He wasn't. "Harry..." He whispered and crawled up to look into Harry's eyes a little better. "It's me.. Louis.. Louis Tomlinson.." He quietly explained. "We met at X Factor.. Joined a band together... We started dating and fell in love.." He explained, hoping that Harry would remember what happened and remember Louis. "We.. We had a fight.. You kissed another guy.. and I was going to propose.." He whispered. Harry looked down at Louis and furrowed his eyebrows. He didn't know who this guy was or why he was saying that they were together. He didn't audition for the X Factor, not that he knew of. 

A doctor came in and gently pried Louis off of the bed. He walked Louis out to the hallway and looked at him with worry in his eyes as the blue eyed pop star cried silently. "Mr. Styles.. It seems as if he took quite the blow to the head, whether it be from being hit by the car of hitting the ground, has messed up his brain, the part where he remembers things. Louis, he might not be able to remember anything ever again.." The doctor explained. Louis let out another round of sobs and fell into the doctor's chest, crying terribly. He didn't know what to do, but he knew that he had to do something. He had to get Harry to remember him. He had to have his lover remember him or he didn't know what he would do. He couldn't, and wouldn't live without Harry in his life. 

The doctor rubbed Louis's back and whispered comforting words in Louis's ear, but the only person who could ever, and would ever, comfort Louis didn't even know who he was. That almost killed Louis on the spot. Louis needed Harry like the earth needed water, like people and animals needed air, like farmers in Oklahoma needed the rain, he needed Harry. "Other than the slight brain damage, he should be okay. His bruises and fractured bones should heal fairly quickly." The docor told Louis, trying to lighten the mood and make Louis somewhat happier, but it didn't happen; Louis was still sobbing onto the doctor's chest and staining his clothes with tears. Nick walked up behind Louis and carefully removed Louis from the doctor's grip. 

"It'll be okay, we can get him to remember.." Nick whispered. Louis shook his head and just pushed Nick off. It was, in Louis's mind, Nick's fault now. Now it was Nick's fault. If Nick didn't fancy his boyfriend, then none of this would have happened. If Nick didn't fancy Harry, then it would be Harry&Louis. Louis would have proposed to the curly headed, green eyed boy and they would be getting married and have kids and grow old together, but because of Nick, that wasn't going to happen. 

"I hate you." Louis simply stated before walking back into Harry's room and slamming the door shut. He smiled over at Harry as he made his way to the young boy. He couldn't help but be mad. He was mad at everyone and everything. It was Nick's fault for liking Harry. It was Harry's fault for cheating. It was Louis's fault for being too dramatic. It was the fans's fault for posting that video. It was the internet's fault for having the video on there. Everyone and everything were at fault, mainly Nick. 

"Hi, Louis, right?" Harry asked when Louis walked in and sat beside Harry on the bed. Louis nodded and smiled sadly as he wiped his eyes. Harry frowned when he saw the traces of the tears and sat up, only to have Louis slowly lay him back down so he wouldn't hurt himself anymore than he already has. "Are you okay?" Harry asked, looking at Louis with concern. Harry might not have been able to remember Louis, but Harry never liked seeing anyone cry. He hated seeing people or animals sad and he always tried to help anyone who he could.

"I'm fine.." Louis whispered before clearing his throat. He placed his hands on his lap and fiddled with his thumbs. "What all do you remember exactly?" He asked, wanting to know if Harry could remember anything. Harry looked over at Louis and smiled a small smile. "I remember Nick.. My boyfriend.." He awkwardly told Louis. He knew that Louis said that they were together, but Harry had no idea who he was. He only remembered Nick. Louis frowned even deeper and looked up at Harry. Harry knew Nick? But he met Nick while they were together.. Did Harry forget Louis and the band? Louis didn't know how, or if, he could handle his boyfriend having memory loss and only remembering the guy that he cheated with. It hurt Louis inside and out. 

"Harry, Nick isn't your boyfriend.. I am.. I bought us engagement rings and everything.." He whispered, pointing at Harry's ring and his own. He wanted Harry to remember, but Harry didn't Harry didn't know who he was or that they were ever together, yet he remembered the man that he cheated with. He didn't know how to feel. He didn't know if he should feel upset because Harry couldn't remember him, just remembered Nick, or if he should be happy because he could remember something and that was good. That meant that Harry was on the road of hopefully remembering everything.


	7. CHAPTER SIX

 

Harry laughed and looked over at Louis. "I know, Lou.. I'm just messing with you... Come here and give me a kiss. " Harry told his speechless boyfriend. Louis didn't move, he couldn't. Harry should never joke around like that. Louis was seriously thinking that he was going to have an attack of some sort. He thought that Harry had really forgotten about him. 

"Louis..." Harry whined when Louis didn't move. "I wanna kiss and I can't move.." He pouted as he made grabby hands for the older man. That got Louis to move. He carefully pulled Harry up some and pressed his lips firmly on Harry's, not moving them. Louis just wanted to feel Harry's lips on his own just for a little bit.

"Don't do that to me." Louis whispered when he pulled back before he pressed his lips on Harry's once more. "Don't ever scare me like that." Louis whispered as he pressed little kisses all over Harry's face and lips, causing the younger of the two to giggle like a little school girl. Harry always told Louis that he hated his laugh and giggles, but Louis loved them. "Never again, do you hear me?" Louis asked, looking into Harry's eyes.

Harry nodded and carefully wrapped his arms around Louis's neck. "I promise.. And I'm sorry.. For everything.." Harry whispered before he pulled Louis down for a real kiss. A kiss that let Louis feel how much Harry loved him and how sorry he truly was. Louis was so happy to have his boyfriend's, no fiance's, lips on his. "I love you, Lou.. I really love you.." He whispered. 

Louis smiled and reached up to grab Harry's hand, lacing their fingers together after placing a kiss on Harry's knuckles. "I love you too.. But can I?" He asked, pointing to the ring on Harry's finger. Louis wanted to propose the right way. He wanted Harry to be awake and know who he was. They could work everything else out at some other time. Right now, it was just the two of them.

"Yeah.." Harry whispered, his cheeks reddening slightly as Louis slipped the ring off of Harry's finger and got down on one knee, after helping Harry into a comfortable sitting position.

"Harry Edward Styles.." Louis began as he took Harry's hand in his own. "We've known each other for a while now.. We've had our ups and downs, but every couple has them.. We are what is called the 'power gay couple' or whatever our fans call it.." Louis told Harry as he looked up into Harry's eyes. "I want to be more than just your boyfriend. I want to be more than that. And you know that I wouldn't want to change anything about you.. Except for one thing.." Louis told Harry, causing the younger of them to pout.

"What would you change about me, Lou?" Harry asked, making Louis smile at the cheesiest line he would ever say.

"Your last name, or we can change mine, I don't care.." He told Harry, making Harry roll his eyes and smile widely. "So, would you do me the honor or making me one of the happiest men alive and accept this ring as a symbol of our love? As a symbol to show the world that you will become my husband? That we will grow old together and adopt all the kids we can?" Louis asked.

Harry stayed quiet during Louis's little speech, well as quiet as he possibly could. He only had tears of joy and a wide smile on his face. "Louis, god yes, I would love to marry you! I Love you so much, dammit!" Harry exclaimed as Louis placed the ring on Harry's finger, where it belonged, and rose up some so he could press his lips to Harry's kissing him softly and as passionately as he possibly could.

"That was so SWEET!" A high pitched, girly squeal came from the door way of Harry's room. 

Louis smiled and pressed his lips to Harry's once more, just for a soft, short kiss, before he looked behind himself at the doorway where Eleanor had her hands over her face, saying that her makeup was now messed up because of her crying. Nick was beside her, rolling his eyes and mumbling about that being one of the reasons why he was gay, but Nick did have a smile on his face.

"El, your make up is fine.. It looks just as caked up as it did the last time I saw you." He told his friend, chuckling some at that.

Eleanor removed her hands from her face, wiping under her eyes one last time as she glared at Louis. "My make up is NEVER caked up!" She defended herself, causing Louis's fiance, he loved saying that, to laugh at their banter. 

Louis just shook his head and held onto Harry as carefully as he could so he wouldn't get hurt any more than what he already has.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I updated.... Not what you thought? Well, sorry... ;) I'll update again soon. This story is close to being finished. I'll try and update sometime this week, but don't hold me to it.
> 
> This was not edited. So if I messed up on something, anything, please tell me and I'll try to fix it.
> 
> Anyways... Please vote, comment, fan, and tell someone! :)
> 
> And when and if you comment, this: 'UPDATE!' or 'Does this count as a comment?' are not the type of comments that I would like. I love that you are reading and commenting, but I'd prefer your comments to be your opinions of the story or something like that.. Love you all!:)


	8. EPILOGUE

"So, that's how you and mom got engaged? Was it hard to get married because you both were famous?" Thirteen year old Eric Lloyd Tomlinson asked his father.

~It has been nearly twenty years since Louis proposed to Harry. It has been nearly nineteen years since Harry Styles became Harry Tomlinson. It has been nearly fifteen years since Harry had given birth to his and Louis's first son, James Lee Tomlinson. It has been nearly thirteen years since Harry had given birth to his and Louis's second son, Eric. It has been nearly ten years since Harry had given birth to his and Louis's third child, Bell Ann Tomlinson. And it has been nearly seven years since Harry had given birth to his and Louis's fourth and fifth child, Bryson William Tomlinson and Braydon Edward Tomlinson.~

"Yeah, that's how we got engaged. And yes, it was hard getting married." Louis told his son. It was hard for him and Harry to get married. People didn't like the fact that two members of the world's most popular boyband were gay. But they did love each other more than anything. They would love each other until the day they both died. 

"Can you tell us about that?" James asked. All of the kids have always been curious of their parents's relationship. They always asked for stories of how Harry and Louis met or how they got married or something like that. 

"That, my son, is for a different time. We have to go and visit your mother." Louis told James, sending the teenager a small, sad smile. 

James nodded and looked over at his brothers and sister before he looked over at his father. "Is Uncle Nick going to be there?" He asked. The kids knew Nick as their uncle. Louis still was upset for what Nick and Harry did. It turned out that they were having a sexual relationship. But Nick apologized, as did Harry. And Harry's 'punishment' for cheating was that he had to bottom. But that turned more into something that Harry enjoyed more than anything.

~It has been nearly thirteen years since Nick had gotten married. No one had ever thought that he would marry who he did. No one even knew that his new husband was even gay. Nick married someone who everyone thought was as straight as straight could get. Joe Jonas, now Joe Grimshaw. Yes, he was a part of the boyband 'the Jonas Brothers' and no, his family didn't approve of his relationship with Nick, but Nick and Joe loved each other.~

"Yeah. He's going to be there. As are Uncle Niall, Uncle Zayn, and Uncle Liam." Louis explained as he moved over to go and help the twins put their jackets on. It was a tad bit nippy outside and Louis didn't want them to be sick.

~It had been nearly eighteen years since One Direction was no longer a band. But the boys all hung out together. They even had family picnics and such on a monthly basis. They were a family. They were there for the high and low points in each other's lives. They were brothers.~

"I miss mommy.." Bell told Louis. Louis nodded and kissed her cheek when he finished with Bryson's jacket. He missed Harry too. He missed Harry more than anything.

~It had been a little over five months since Harry was in a terrible, terrible accident. He was coming home from the grocery store when a drunk driver hit him, head on. Louis remembered that day. It was the worst day of his life. ~

"We all do, baby. But mommy is still here, remember?" He asked her as he pointed to her heart. No matter what, Harry would always be there with them. Louis could still feel Harry with him. He could still feel Harry's touch. He could still hear Harry's voice. He could still see Harry's smile. Harry's life was taken far too soon. Louis and Harry were supposed to grow old together and watch their children have children. But that was taken away. Harry was taken away all because some asshole decided that he wanted to get drunk and drive. Five children lost their mother. One man lost the love of his life. All because of some idiot who wanted to get drunk and drive. That man survived. Louis didn't know why he survived and Harry didn't. Harry was a good man. He was a good mother. He was a good lover. He did nothing to deserve what happened to him. 

~And it had been five months to the day that Harry's body was laid in the ground.~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it is over.   
> I'm going to be editing this soon so I can fix what I had messed up on. Thank you for reading.


	9. A/N

Does someone want to edit my stories? I don't feel like editing and I know that there are some mistakes in my stories. I would really appreciate it if someone was nice enough to edit them.

If you want to edit them, please contact me before hand and stuff.

I want my stories to have the basic grammar, spelling and punctuation editing done, but I also need things edited that I messed up on, like names or using the wrong pronouns and verbs and stuff like that.

And if someone could, I would really appreciate a co-writer. :) 

Please help me, someone. :) I love you all! <3


	10. IMPORTANT OPPORTUNITY! PLEASE READ!

_ **IMPORTANT OPPORTUNITY! PLEASE READ!** _

 

I have an opportunity for whoever is wants it. I am in need of some editors and co-writers. I have two applications for whoever wants to fill them out.

Here they are:

Co-writer application:

<https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1Uu-dY0fMsTkEIHOT6hKDuQ3iqf4xz9kS1EsZCJ9Taug/viewform?usp=send_form> 

 

 

Editor application:

<https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1Efc73aUlKmQD6NY5XrJApDnt20AI6wZNzjGg0RUCVRk/viewform?usp=send_form> 

 

Please help me.


	11. ebooks-tree.com

I have some bad news. Someone, somehow, has posted four of my books on a website called ebooks-tree.com

I had seen someone post about books being posted on that site today, so I thought that I would check it out, not actually thinking that someone would post my stories on there without my permission.

The four stories that are posted on ebooks-tree.com without my permission are: Marrying You (Book 3) ON HOLD, Jack Frost, Forever and Always (Larry), and Accidental Daddy. 

I have emailed the site and asked to have those four taken down. 

I would like to know who has done this. If you know who did this, or you did it, please tell me.

And if you have an account with ebooks-tree.com, please look up my AO3 username, plas95, and see if I am credited at all for my stories and if my author's notes are in the chapters.

Hopefully, those books will be taken down off of the site. 

And I would advise anyone to go to ebooks-tree.com and look up your AO3 username and your Wattpad username and see if your books are on there or not.


	12. Author's note

I have a backup account. I also have posted a fic on that account that some people might not like it approve of. So, you don't have to read it if you don't want to or like it. But please subscribe to the backup account just in case something happens to this account. The account is

[justgivingitatry](http://archiveofourown.org/users/justgivingitatry/pseuds/justgivingitatry)


End file.
